


Running

by villaintohero



Series: Late Night Drabbles [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Amanda also, And desperate, Cult Ending, Gen, a monster in human skin, but only mentioned, dadsona is terrified, horror kind of, i just needed to write something horrible, joseph is just mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaintohero/pseuds/villaintohero
Summary: Running from your demons, even though he knows that his demons are much faster than he could ever be.





	Running

The entrance through the tunnel was his only way out. And God, his heart was beating in his chest, deafening him up to the point where his pulsating heart was out voicing his own hurried footsteps on the cold, hard and wet ground. 

 

_ Amanda _

 

The only thought that still remained in his mind as everything else felt numb. He'd been running. For days, weeks or even years. He didn't know. How could he? Time seemed irrelevant in the place he was in. 

Time seemed to run by and at the same time crawl so unbearably slowly at his side. 

 

_ Amanda.. Please be okay..  _

 

He could feel his own sweat running down his cheeks. Or maybe it was tears. With his senses numb and his body at the verge of breaking down, collapsing and rotting on the floor, he didn't know the difference anymore. 

In the corner of his eyes: shadows, moving beings in the dark with glowing eyes, waiting just for the right moment to claw into him. 

If it would have only been the Dover Ghost. 

 

_ Please..  _

 

“Why are you running, my dear?”

 

_ Please.. _

 

_ “ _ There's no use. And you know that much.”

 

Without any warning something emerged from the shadows up front, pale as a corpse with dark rings around it's eyes. The man stopped right before he would get any closer to that monster blocking his way. 

 

“Get away from me!”, his voice was hoarse as he stumbled backwards with each step this monster took towards him. A faint light shining around a corner just behind the monster. Teasing. Mocking. 

An Exit. 

 

_ No. NO!  _

_ So close! I have been so close!  _

 

_ “ _ You really think so, did you? Ha. How pathetic. I have been following you. Ever since you've been running. Ever since you felt the exhaustion in your bones. Ever since you felt something watching you from afar. And you really think I would let you leave like that?” The monster in a man's skin flicked it's tongue, annoyed. And just with a swift motion of his hand, the light vanished. 

 

_ NO!!  _

 

_ “ _ Look around you. Notice something, dumdum ?”, the blonde monster opened it's arm's, gesturing around the dark place. And with that, the man's heart skipped a beat, leaving him breathless as he realized just where he was. The monster smiled faintly. 

 

“How.. How can that be?! No! This.. This can't be!”, desperation shivering in the man's words as he turned around himself. His breathing heavy, his throat tight and his eyes opened wide. His legs gave in and soon he found himself kneeling on the ground, his eyes fixed on the markings on the wall. 

 

“The room you started off in, yes.”, ghostly cold fingers were creeping on his neck, cupping his chin as he could feel hot and shaking breath on his ear. A low chuckle. “Must be shocking, huh? Running for so long and yet getting nowhere. But isn't that what you've always done, Hm?  _ Daddy?” _

 

A hug from behind. The monster was hugging him. Soft and yet so threatening. “You can't leave. But I believe I told you that already. Didn't I? Maybe you didn't understand. You really are stupid.”

 

“A-Amanda..”, the man breathed out, but softly a cold hand covered his mouth, shushing him, just like the voice in his ear.

 

“Shh.. Don't think. I won't do anything to her, if she stays out of my way. If it's not necessary that is.”, the amusement in the monsters voice, the voice he grew to love, made him shiver under the touch. An unbearable fear creeping in his chest as he felt yet more tears in his eyes. Maybe it was all for nothing. 

 

_ Please, be safe Amanda. _

_ Please… just be okay. _


End file.
